How Can I Not Love you
by Paladin-Defender
Summary: They both didn't know when it became, but they both didn't want it to stop. They both new even in this lil about of time that they had, it'll go back the way it once was. A god trying to take over the world and a hero trying to stop him. XD CronusxJay lol


****

How can I not love you.

This was wrong on so many levels. But does love have a level? Can they change the way their hearts slowly grew for one another? After everything that happened between them, it grew without knowing. I believe they can't because their hearts have a mind of their own and chooses who it wants to love. Even if it is an evil god wanting to take over the world, and a mere mortal descendant of a great hero who was trying to stop him.

_Can not touch  
Can not hold  
Can not be together  
Can not love  
Can not kiss  
Can not have each other_

Jay gazed out around him, not knowing where he was, he was surrounded by darkness, stars all around him shone brightly, telling their stories to silent ears. The only thing Jay remembered was his voice and the sounds of his friends shouting his name before he vanished into this black void.

_Must be strong, and we must let go  
Can not say what our hearts must know_

Cronus stood off the side watching the young man, his chest ached for him to look at him, to fight him, yet Cronus wanted the young man to love him, cherish him, and show him that even a god could love a mortal man even through all the revenge and hate that surround his heart.

"Jay" he said, his voice echoing around the dark void.

_How can I not love you  
What do I tell my heart  
When do I not want you  
Here in my arms  
How does one walks away  
From all the memories  
How do I not miss you  
When you are gone_

Jay's head snapped around when he heard his voice, Cronus. His heart thumped heavily in his chest, the voice washed over him like a warm silk blanket that told him dangerous things. Jay didn't know when it began, but now he never wanted it to stop, once he believed he was in love with Theresa, but then he found himself, constantly thinking about Cronus and how he was gonna take him down, then came the dreams, the sinful dreams that haunted his mind, after he had awoken with a cold sheet of sweat.

Cronus appeared behind jay and his hand wrapped around Jay's waist. Jay looked up into passionate blazing eyes. And he knew Cronus wanted this just as much as he did.

__

Can not dream  
Can not share  
Sweet and tender moments  
Can not feel  
How we feel  
Must pretend it's over

Cronus saw the desire beginning to form in Jay's eyes. The Desire which he longed to rip out from him, just so he could stick it in time and never forget it. Cronus lowered his face, until his lips just lightly brushed Jay's trembling ones.

Jay could feel Cronus' warm ancient breath on his face, he felt those hard harsh lips barely touch his, before he knew what was happening to him, he brought his hands up behind him and lowered Cronus' face to his and he had kissed him.

__

Must be brave, and we must go on  
Must not say, what we've known all along

Cronus felt his heart rise into his chest, a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, he wanted it to engulfed him, consume him claim him. Cronus' brought Jay closer to his body, smashing his right up against his.

Jay could feel the hard taught muscles of this ancient god, press into his back. Jay leaned back with passion filled eyes, his breathing was erratic.

_Hook_

"I don't know when this began but I never want it to stop" he whispered.

Cronus smirked.

"good, neither do I" he said before he smashed his lips to his again. They floated through the dark void like this for a while, neither of them wanted to the moment to stop. Even though they both knew, his friends would find him, and take him back, and they would be placed in the same situation as before.

_Must be brave, and we must be strong  
Can not say, what we've known all along_

An ancient god wanting the world and a Hero trying to stop him.

****

A/N: so what do you think it's something new isn't it? Lol.


End file.
